Luke Foster
Luke Foster is a selectable bidder in the game Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Background Luke was born in England and came from a line of doctors. Because of his family, he was able to get into the prestigious boarding school in the country. Luke didn't have any friends in school for the boys found his quirky behavior odd and they often shoved tasks they didn't want to do on him; he'd never said no because it was a hassle. He was then forcibly given the task of being the dorm leader and making sure that the younger students were in their rooms at night. It was there he met 2nd year student Eisuke and his junior roommate Soryu. They were surprised at his strange quirks, but they didn't mind and became his first friends, and they formed the Literature Club (since all the students were required to be in a club and Eisuke didn't want to be in a sport-related club). When Eisuke was accused of setting fire onto the school (which he was framed by the headmaster's son), Luke took the blame and was expelled from the school; he did this because he wanted to repay Eisuke for their friendship. Despite being expelled, Luke was able to get into a good medical university thanks to his credits and his family background, and that's where he met his girlfriend Victoria. She then had an illness that doctors refused to treat her, for they claimed it was impossible to treat, and she later died. Her death devastated him and became a black market doctor who performs operations on those who cannot get help from mainstream doctors. Luke meets Eisuke again in Dubai through the black market auctions. He owns a secretive small clinic where he performs back alley surgeries, and Eisuke sets him up to work in the Tres Spades clinic. It was there at the hotel where he met you, and you would later become his reason to live. What to Expect From Your Buyer Luke Foster S2 EoB.jpg Luke Foster S3 EoB.jpg Appearance Luke has wavy, honey-blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. Outfits *'Business Attire:' Luke wears a khaki-colored shirt, a neutral green sweater vest, a brown business jacket, a black tie, and black slacks. *'Work Attire:' Luke wears dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat when he's examining patients or a surgical mask and head cap when he's operating. *'Casual Attire: '''Luke wears a buttoned, khaki-colored shirt and black slacks with suspenders. Personality ''Coming Soon... Summary of Routes |-|Season 2= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Proposal Coming Soon... Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *He often calls you "Sexy Bones" or "Sexy" because of your perfect collarbones. **He also has commented that Eisuke too has perfect collarbones. *He recognizes someone by their bone structure, shown in Childhood Promise. **This trait helped him realize that the Mad Hatter were played by different people. *He's the only bachelor to not have a playing card. **His card is replaced with an airmail envelope. **The envelope colors represent the UK flag, in which Luke is British. *He's the only other bachelor to not be Japanese and is fully European. *Baba often calls him "Lu" or "Lulu". *Despite appearing in the second season, Luke doesn't appear in the other guys routes until Twist of Fate. *He has a pet cat that he keeps on the hotel grounds, much to Eisuke's dismay. *He can be a yandere at times. *He's the second bidder to be shown with a sibling. *He is friends with Kei from Masquerade Kiss. They both went to the same School. *Luke also comments that Kei has perfect collarbones. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Luke Foster Category:Characters Category:Doctor Category:Bidder Category:Multilingual Category:Surgeon Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type O Category:Born in November Category:Sagittarius Sign